We Found Each Other For A Reason
by Swampers
Summary: "Run away with me?" Alicia looks up to see Jack and Alex standing aboard the Abigail, waiting for her. She now understood how right he had been about her family. She refused to make the same mistake twice, so when he extended a hand, she took it. Jack/Alicia Alex/Elyza Lex F/M F/F Plot will take them to the Coco Islands! My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **** **I don't own any of the characters, I'm simply continuing the plot of a show I ship obsessively.**

 **Chapter One.**

Jack was in shock.

He really thought he'd had this girl figured out. Alicia had been a bit untrusting of him after his radio stunt, but they had talked it out, hadn't they? Hadn't he just been about to whisk her away from all of this hell, and run away together? He hadn't planned on Reed fucking up. Wasn't that psycho told to drop the family off on land somewhere and report back with the Abigail? Everything was a mess now. Reed's ego got him into real trouble this time, and there was nothing that could be done to fix it. Although, if Jack was honest with himself, he really didn't care too much what would become of Alicia's group. They were terrible people.

He had counted on Connor to be distracted by the hostage exchange long enough for he and Alicia to slip away and one of the small motor boats, unnoticed. They would then locate a bigger vessel to take over. The pair had written down coordinates of a few promising options earlier that day.

He had only a vague idea of where they would have gone. He was never going to take her to find her family. He lied. But the fear in her eyes, the desperation in her shaking voice; he couldn't say no to her. Though he had hoped that once they were far enough away from everyone, with no chance of escaping, she would come to understand that she was better off without those people. They may be her family, but they're no good. Selfish. Dangerous. Broken.

But Alicia... Alicia is special. He just wanted to protect her. Why couldn't she see that?

He stood on the ship's bow and peered below, making out the figure of Connor screaming in terror, his arm bleeding out. His men had managed to yank a snarling corpse off of him, restraining the monster on the ground until Connor could give them orders. If Jack listened closely, he could still faintly hear the motor of Alicia's getaway heading back to the Abigail. He had half a mind to jump in to the water after her.

Connor was kneeling, slouched over his gushing arm, his cries of pain becoming more controlled, with rapid breathing taking it's place.

"Reed...", The man croaked.

Jack considered if Connor might live.

'Who am I kidding?' He thought, scoffing to himself. No one survives a bite.

Jack wondered vaguely if zombie spit was enough to kill a person.

"Jack."

Jack's head whipped around. Alex walked over to where he was standing, and she glanced down at the scene, her expression unperturbed. She held no sympathy for the bitten man or his dead brother. She looked up at Jack, their eyes meeting with mutual determination.

"If we're going to do this, we need to leave now."

*Thanks for reading! This is my first submitted fanfic, so please leave me reviews and critiques!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sadly. Jack is hot.**

Thanks so much for the reviews and favs! You keep me motivated :)

 **Chapter 2.**

The Ford F-250 sped down the road, the windows rolled down in the chilly night air.

"Where are we going?" asked Madison.

"Anywhere, as long as it's far from here," said Strand.

Ofelia continued to sniffle in the backseat, her face moist from crying. Madison reached around in her seat to hand Ofelia a handkerchief she found in the glove compartment. Alicia sat in the trunk of the pick-up, her back to them.

"I'm...sorry to have involved you all in this mess," said Strand, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Look who's white-knuckling the wheel now?" Madison mused, "It wasn't you, Strand. That Celia bitch caused this."

"She is a bitch, isn't she?"

"Was," said Madison, barefaced.

Their eyes locked, and he smirked.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Madison. You're just full of surprises."

"She was brainwashing my son. She had it coming."

Strand looked away, his eyes back on the road in front of them. With the high beam headlights, they'd occasionally see a corpse shuffling along, incognizant.

Ofelia seemed to have found her voice at last, although quaveringly.

"Do you...do you think he made it?"

They knew she was talking about Daniel, her father.

"I don't know, Ofelia," Madison answered honestly, perceptibly displaying her sympathy.

"Daniel's a tough guy, he'll be just fine," said Strand.

"What about Nick? We just left him back there," said Ofelia, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Madison was quiet, but her expression hardened considerably.

Strand glanced at Madison, then cleared his throat, "Nicholas is a smart boy, he knows a thing or two about survival. He made his choice." He remembered somberly that Nick had asked him not to call him by that name.

"Strand, stop the car."

"Madison, I-"

"Stop. Just stop the car, please. I think I'm going to be sick," said Madison, her eyebrows knitting together as she gasped.

Strand hit the brakes and they came to a stop. Madison got out, and went for the nearest bush. She retched.

"Is she ok?" asked Ofelia, her face pale.

"She's just shaken up," said Strand.

Madison made her way back to the truck.

Strand reached over to open the latch for Madison to get back in. He looked over his shoulder at Alicia, who'd been silent the whole ride.

"Alicia?"

"What?" she said rather coldly, her back still turned.

"Nothing." He turned his attention back to Madison. "You alright?"

She strapped herself in.

"Let's get on with it," she said tiredly, "Do you think the Abigail is still there? It's been only a day."

"A lot can happen in only a day. I'd say She's our best option right now. We can get far away from Mexico."

Ofelia covered her face with her hands to hide the tears seeping thru.

'If we leave Mexico, I'll never see Papa again...'

She was afraid to voice her concern, knowing that she was seen as weak by the group. She didn't want to become a liability. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the black rosary Nick had given her. A fresh wave of grief hit her, and she clutched the rosary in one hand, the metal cross digging into her palm. She put her other hand over her mouth to contain her sobs.

"Alicia, you ok back there?" Madison called out to her daughter.

Alicia didn't reply. She gazed stoically down the path they had come from, considering her brother and his habit of running away.

'Good riddance,' she thought to herself. She immediately took it back.

Then, solemnly, she thought, 'Why did you run off and leave me again, you jerk? Do I mean nothing to you?'

She may have had her back turned, but Alicia could still hear everything said between her mom and Strand. She was having a hard time accepting that her mom could have off'd anyone, especially Celia Abigail, an eccentric but kind woman who'd so graciously allowed strangers into her home. She also couldn't get over Madison's 'boasting' about it. Only a psychopath would be content with killing. Someone like Chris. Not her mom. Although, Chris was probably leaning more towards sociopath, he had a lot of the same behavioral traits she'd learned about in school. Ironically, it had been one of the last lessons she'd received before the world went to shit.

'Maybe all of this is fate, maybe everything I've been taught has been to prepare me for what was coming.'

She missed her talks with Jack. He was like the only person who got it, who understood her. She had needed someone to talk to, and he was there. She had hoped that their union could have been under normal circumstances and not as bait and hook, though was there such thing as normal anymore? She missed the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel safe.

Alicia felt regret stir inside her, she wondered if she'd made the right choice to go with her family and leave him behind. The look on his face when she made her getaway was burned into her memory of him, full of hurt and heartbreak. If she had chosen Jack, would she have been hated as much as she hated Nick for leaving?

At the villa, Alicia had separated herself from everyone, she needed to be alone to think clearly about the actions and consequences of the past few days. Chris made things worse, threatening her if she told anyone what she'd seen him do, or more like what he didn't do. She hadn't shown it, but she had been deeply frightened and hurt by his words. They had been friends. She stood there after he walked away, frozen in place, and wished she were with Jack, where ever he was. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

After that, she hung around Nick and her mom, and wondered if Jack's prediction about her family had come true. Would they abandon her?

Chris ran away after he was caught hovering over Madison and her with knife. Travis ditched them to chase after his son. Nick claimed he didn't find them, but Alicia knew better. She could see through his lies better than their mom could. And then he too left. Abandoned them. Or maybe they abandoned him...

The truck came to an abrupt halt, and Alicia had to grip the side of the railing for support.

"Thank God, it's still here," she heard Madison say, and her heart skipped a beat.

'So this is really it, huh? Back to the boat. Back to the ocean. Back to nothing.'

She hopped down from the trunk, and went to stand by her mom and Ofelia. She hugged her mom and then Ofelia; this had been their first real moment of relief all night.

Strand was digging through the trunk, where he had tossed a duffel bag full of their confiscated weapons. He had stolen it back when the villa kicked him out. He came to stand by them with the duffel bag, and they stood for just an extended moment, taking in the Abigail. She swayed gently in the black water that glistened from the moonlight.

"Well, there She is. Home sweet home." said Strand, before taking the lead toward the dock. When they reached within 10 feet of the yacht, he froze in his steps.

Out of the shadows of the Abigail came two familiar faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my delusional hot pirate fantasies.**

 ****I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and following my story. I just moved and didn't have internet access until just now, so I had to type this puppy up on WordPad, and then retype it on my iphone's notepad to submit it here. My fingers hate me. I'll be quicker about the next chapter!**

* * *

Out of the shadows of the Abigail came two familiar faces.

Jack and Alex stepped into view on the swim deck, the moonlight casting an eerie glow upon the pair. Alex had a hand gun, held ready by her side, while Jack carried no visible weapon. He locked eyes with Alicia, and her heart skipped a beat. Her face betrayed a look of shock that she couldn't shake off; never in a million years did she expect to see him again. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

"Nobody move! Hands where I can see them," said Alex, pointing her gun in their direction. She focused her gun on Strand.

"Drop the bag, Victor Strand."

"You didn't say _Simon Says_ ," quipped Strand, but he did shrug off the bag and lower it to the ground.

Alex stepped over onto the dock and sauntered over to Strand, stopping within a foot of him. She pressed the gun barrel into his chest as she bent down to retrieve the bag at his feet. She yanked the zipper back a couple inches, enough to see its contents. She nodded to herself and stood up, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. She looked up at Strand, so much taller than herself.

Strand sized her up. Alex was small but fierce, her face tattoo'd with a permanent expression of determination. Her hair was wild from the salty water, sweat, and death she had overcome. He searched for any signs of weakness. He saw none, but he knew everyone kept their secrets close.

"How are you, Strand? You look well-fed."

"I can't say I'm happy to see you again. I knew you'd be nothing but trouble. I heard that Connor offered you hospitality. I assume he's dead?"

"No, he wasn't when I left, but at what point do we believe someone is a lost cause, now that the world has ended? Do we consider them dead while they still breathe, as we cower behind our walls of safety?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why, Strand. _An eye for an eye_."

"You don't need to include the others in this personal matter. You want to get even? Fine. Insinuate your cruelty on me."

Alex pressed the gun barrel harder into his chest. She dragged it to rest over his heart.

"I'm not going to _insinuate_ anything. I could kill you where you stand. And this is no personal matter. When you selfishly exclude yourself from another person's unfortunate circumstance, it's no longer personal. When someone dies at your hand, you should be exploited to the public for what you really are, and it's everyone's business to know about it. I feel that compensation is due, so we're taking your boat. We're taking the very thing you used to abandon Jake and I in our time of need. The tables have turned, and the best part is we're getting another chair."

She motioned beside her, and Strand looked over her head at the group, a short distance away. A third figure had emerged from his Abigail, a very pregnant woman who, as well as Jack, Strand had never seen before. When he escaped the Abigail on his motor boat, he had missed some faces. The woman seemed to need no assistance as she carried her automatic rifle gun with her. She stood guard over Madison and Ofelia, as the tall young man wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulder. He walked away with her, and Alicia did not shrug him off.

Strand realized that this was the same boy Alicia had contacted on his radio. He wanted to be angry at her, but as he looked back down at this sinister little woman, revenge gleaming in her eyes, he knew that he was the one at fault.

"A romance is blooming, Strand. Jack asked for Alicia, and so if she chooses to, she can come with us. We will take good care of her, because we are not like you. We will be a team, a family."

Strand chuckled darkly, and shook his head. "Everyone has a weakness."

"I am not weak."

"Denial is a dangerous thing, Alex."

* * *

Jack guided Alicia away from the group to stand in a more secluded spot to talk. Alicia could smell his musk of salt water and twilight woods body wash. His arm around her made her feel slightly comforted, though she didn't want to admit it to herself. She knew almost nothing about the oriental woman Alex he had come with, except her hatred of Strand. Her gun was a sure sign this wasn't good.

He took her over to the Abigail, where he dropped his arm around her and stepped across onto the swim deck. He held out his hand, not so much as an offer to help her across, Alicia realized, but as a question of trust. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her across. They climbed the steps and sat together on the lower deck. She wasn't sure if she should be looking for a way out of this. She was tired of running.

"Alicia," said Jack, "I am so sorry."

Alicia looked at him. Jack balanced his elbows on his knees. He met her gaze, a solemn frown impinging upon his handsome features.

"Jack, what's going on?"

His eyebrows furrowed and his frown line deepened.

"Alicia," he said, "I made a deal with Alex."

"I don't understand."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was afraid you'd get sucked into something you couldn't handle. Alex came to me and we made a deal. She said she'd help me get here if she got to have the Abigail. We tracked you on the radar and stole one of Connor's boats. It was my idea to bring Vida, I couldn't just leave her there. Alex set fire to the other boats so the others couldn't follow us. Gasoline and a match, real classic stuff. The flames hit the engines but we were already too far away from the explosions. The Mexican border was a breeze. I was born in Costa Rica so I translated, told them Vida was my pregnant wife. Alex bribed the border patrol with a few of Connor's things she stole. I felt so bad about the whole thing, but all I could think about was you, making sure you were safe."

"Jack, no one is safe. I don't think it's ever going to go back to how it was."

"I know, but I could make you safer than you are here. I care about you," said Jack. He took her hand, and smiled sadly, "I know you don't want to hear this. Your family... They're not good people. They killed Reed and set him on his own brother, like how you sic a dog on someone. I mean, Reed wasn't a good person either. Hell, I'm not good. I've stolen boats, I lied to you, I followed the orders of a criminal. But you, Alicia, are a good person," he squeezed her hand, and traced his thumb in reassuring circles on the skin there.

"I thought if we were in this together, I could be good too. I could really be helpful, save lives. Alicia, you're my one real friend in this fucked up place."

"Jack," said Alicia quietly.

He looked at her, his eyes wet with remorse.

"I know how you feel, and I regret not listening to you before. I'm... I'm scared, I don't know what my family is capable of anymore. Chris was in my room holding a knife over me while I was sleeping, and the day before that he threatened me. Right now we're on the run from this Villa we were staying at."

"Jack wiped his eyes and say up straighter. "What happened?" He asked.

"Um," said Alicia, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, breaking eye contact with Jack. Her eyes searched the water, as if the rippling waves could help her make sense of things. She placed her hands in her lap, and looked down as she picked at the hem of her shirt. "Strand was the one who took us there. He apparently didn't get the memo that we destroy everything we touch. Though he had bad blood with the woman, Celia, who owned the Villa. He was just there for his boyfriend, her son Thomas Abigail, the real owner of this yacht. Strand shot her son, and they banished him. I guess not long after that, my mom killed Celia. I didn't know about it until just before we got here. She was boasting about it in the truck. The Villa went up in flames and it's gone now. Travis went running after Chris, after I caught Chris hovering over me with the knife. They didn't come back. We have no clue where Daniel is. And my brother Nick ditched after he covered himself in corpse blood. He seems to think he's immortal or something. But all it took was one night, Jack. One night for my family to ruin everything, and now it's just me and my mom, the murderer."

Alicia suddenly felt a little resentful towards Jack as well.

"What are you really doing here? How can you come here, waving guns in our faces, and say you're the good guys? You've got my mom over there, held at gun point, while we sit here chit-chatting like old friends."

Jack could see her putting her walls up, her gaze becoming icy.

"Alicia," he said, "No one is going to hurt you or your group. Alex may come on strong, but it's just a show to put Strand in his place. I promise," he put emphasis on the word, "No harm will come to them. I'm not Reed. I want to protect you."

'I want to protect you', thought Alicia, 'Sounds too good to be true.'

Jack could tell she was doubting him. He adjusted himself to face her more fully on the couch. He placed his hand gently on hers, stopping her from her distracted hem-picking.

"I'm serious. Let's just get out of here. We can forget everything, leave behind the people who caused us pain, who abandoned us when we needed them. I'm here for you, Alicia."

There was a desperate plea in his voice. Alicia thought of the boy she left behind only a couple of days ago, and his genuine longing to be with her. That boy really was innocent. He was not unharmed by this new world's cruelty, but, while he was aware of the darkness, he had not converted into a monster like everyone else. That boy sat before her now, his hand covering hers, and she knew him. She knew he was just like her, a wanderer lost among a sea of devils.

She searched his eyes for a lie, and saw only a reflection of her own; misery.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack pulled her closer into the embrace, and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm scared," she whispered, so quietly he almost didn't catch it.

"I'm scared, too," said Jack.

Alicia rested her chin on his shoulder, and gazed at the open sea. The sun was rising. She heard a gun shot.

They both jumped and whirled around. Vida had been overtaken by Madison, who held her rifle as the pregnant woman lay in a heap on the ground. Vida screamed in pain.

Jack and Alicia jumped to their feet and raced over to them. Ofelia stood back, hands covering her mouth. Alex grabbed ahold of Strand by his upper arm and shoved him in front of her. His hands were tied behind his back. She pushed her gun into his spine as she forced him to lead them back to the others.

As Jack and Alicia drew closer, Madison lifted the gun, pointing it at Jack.

"I've had enough of this shit. You," she motioned to Jack, "Over here by her, now."

Jack and Alicia shared a look of shock. He sat down next to Vida, pulling her head to rest on his lap. He checked her breathing and pulse before glancing back up at Madison.

"Are you hit? Did she hit the baby?"

Ofelia gasped, seeming to regain her senses, and knelt down by Jack. Vida hugged her bulging belly, and moved her shaky hands away to reveal a bullet wound.

Never taking her eyes off of Madison, she spoke to Jack through gritted teeth, "Bitch is crazy."

"Mom, how could you?" Alicia cried out. She fell to her knees beside Jack and Ofelia, and frantically felt her belly for signs of life.

"Alicia, get away from her. You don't know what she's done," said Madison.

"Mom, she's pregnant! You're killing her baby!"

Alicia turned to her mom, but what she saw wasn't her mother. This pissed off blonde woman with a gun held no relation to Alicia. Not anymore. Madison was no different than Chris. In fact, she was worse, because at least Chris hesitated to shoot a pregnant woman.

Alex stood behind Strand, using him as a human shield.

"Madison, I'm an expert shot! It'll only take me one bullet to blow your brains out!"

"Yeah? You wanna try me?" said Madison, turning to face Alex.

That split second distraction was all it took for Jack to lunge at Madison, tackling her to the ground. He disarmed her, and bound her wrists in cord. Alex pushed Strand down so that Jack could bound them together, back-to-back. Ofelia allowed herself to be bound to the others.

"Jack," said Alex, "I need you to get Vida on board. We've got company."

"Did you get the keys?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I'll join you in a minute."

Strand, still in hearing range, recognized a staleness in Alex. She wasn't going to trust anyone with the keys to the Abigail. That distrust could only grow.

In the distance, angry shouts could be heard. Alex picked up Vida's rifle and focused it on the tied up trio, pocketing her own gun. Alicia helped Jack lift Vida to her feet, each wrapping an arm around her. They half carried her down the dock to the safety of the Abigail.

"Madison, what do you want me to do?" whispered Ofelia urgently, as she sat facing away from Alex's view.

"I want you to get on that boat. I need you to look after Alicia, I think she's going with them. Maybe they'll take you too. I'm entrusting my daughter's life to you, Ofelia. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that. I'll protect her, Madison."

Ofelia craned her neck to address Alex.

"Alex? I'd like to come. I can be of assistance, and I know from experience how to treat a bullet wound."

Alex was ready to brush off Ofelia's offer when she thought of something.

"Strand," she said, ignoring Ofelia, "I'm going to show you exactly how I will be a better leader than you. Because I am generous, I will allow Ofelia to join us. She will make a great addition to the team." She bent down and cut Ofelia free, yanking her quickly to her feet. The angry mob yells grew louder.

"I guess you're going to just leave us here, then?" asked Strand, as Alex turned her back to them. Alex paused, then whipped around to fix him with a cold stare. The salty air whipped through her hair, and she looked like an eccentric lioness. Her eyes narrowed.

"No, Strand, I'm not going to just leave you here," she said mockingly, " _ **I'm cutting the rope**_."

* * *

"Jack," said Alicia, "What are we going to do?"

"For fuck's sake, Alicia, just come with us," said Vida thru pained gasps, "We're a better bunch than that lot. I swear to God, if I have to listen to Jack mope and whine about you one more time, I'm going to kill you."

Despite the situation, a blush managed to creep its way up Jack's neck. They laid Vida down carefully on the couch in the main living room. Blood was soaking quickly through her shirt, yet she still cracked jokes.

'She must be in shock,' thought Alicia. She grabbed some towels from a basket and handed them to Jack. She ran back down the steps and hopped back onto the dock.

"Alicia, wait!" called Jack.

Alicia looked on as Alex and, surprisingly, Ofelia approached. Madison and Strand remained tied together. Alicia turned back to Jack.

"Alicia, I'm going to ask you one last time. Come with us, and everyday will be an adventure. The world has gone to hell, but we can make the best of it. We can make our own rules. Alex and Vida and I... We understand you. We all come from broken families. We can create a new family, and we'll take care of you. Please, Alicia? Do you trust me?"

Alicia debated her options. She remembered how alone she'd felt when Chris threatened her, how scared she was when he hovered over her with the knife. How betrayed she felt by her mom and brother. She knew she deserved better. She knew she couldn't go through that again. She also considered how Jack had lied to her, but it was Reed and Connor who were the masterminds behind the hijacking. She saw good in Jack, he was no villain.

"Alicia," he said once more, "Run away with me?"

She looked at him. She knew now how right he had been about her family. She regretted leaving him the first time, so when he extended his hand to her, she took it. He guided her back onto the Abigail, straight into his embrace. Alicia allowed herself to be enveloped by him. She wanted to feel like this all the time, feel his warmth. When he pulled away, he beamed at her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Clark."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jack! I need Jack, where is he?" cried out Vida, as she alternated between panting and yelling on the couch. Alex tried to shush her, which only resulted in louder screams.  
"He's at the wheel. I asked him to navigate us out of here," said Alex. "What do you need him for, what's wrong?" "Are you kidding me?! What's wrong? I was shot in the stomach, and my baby is coming! Argh!" Vida cried out again, gritting her teeth. Alicia stood back and watched in horror, but Ofelia stepped forward, knowing the time was now to prove her worth. She peered over Alex's shoulder at Vida. "What can I do to help?" "Get me a towel, clean water, and a carving knife. I don't think she can have a natural birth. Tell Alicia to hurry and get Jack. Have him park us somewhere safe first." "I'm on it," said Ofelia. She relayed the message to Alicia, who ran from the room. Ofelia came back with the things Alex asked for, who set to work. She lifted Vida's top, exposing her swollen belly and the wound. Ofelia dabbed around the wound with a damp cloth so that they could see the total damage. The bullet had punctured the skin underneath her rib cage, above her belly button. Alex pulled Ofelia away, grabbing her by the upper arm and guiding her to the bar. "There's a lot of blood," said Ofelia.  
"I know," said Alex, "I'm not sure if she or the baby will survive this. The best we can do is get that thing out of her. But we'll need to give her something strong for the pain." "That thing? She told us that she hasn't felt her baby move in awhile. Do you think...?"  
"We're about to find out." Ofelia browsed the liquor cabinet. She remembered Nick's advice to her, when she was still suffering from her own bullet injury. Vodka, lots of vodka. She grabbed the strongest percentage of vodka she could find, and looked to Alex for approval. A nod. Alex took the expensive bottle over to Vida, and attempted to shush her again. "If you shush me one more time..." Vida growled. "I'm trying to help you, Vida. Here, drink this." She held the back of Vida's head so she could drink. "Bottoms up," said Alex. She then poured a bit of vodka onto a cloth and her hands to sterilize herself and the wound. She dabbed it around the area where she was going to cut. She looked up at Ofelia. "Hold her down," she ordered. Ofelia did just that, holding Vida's shoulders in place. "Are you ready to give birth, Vida?" Alex asked. "Just get on with it," said Vida, clenching her teeth together. Alex pressed the knife into Vida's lower navel, slowly dragging it across horizontally. Vida screamed. Alicia came back downstairs with Jack, and they hung back out of the way, watching in horror. Alex stopped mid-cut when she saw movement in Vida's belly. This baby was bumping and pushing, possibly thrashing inside of her. "I felt her move! She's moving inside me! Ouch she's twisting me AUGH GET HER OUT GET HER OUT!" Alex put the blade back to her belly and finished the cut. She ripped open the embryo sack and reached inside her. The baby was not positioned how a normal baby should be. She was sideways, and had somehow ripped through the sack already in a different spot. Alicia peered over their shoulders and gasped. The infant was eating her mother from the inside out. Alex tugged the baby out, it's tiny fists clutching it's own umbilical cord. Her eyes were a milky blue with red rims, her skin drenched in blood. The baby wiggled and snarled, lips curled back to reveal bloody gums. "Is she...?" asked Vida. Beads of sweat dotted over her forehead and above her upper lip.  
"I'm sorry. She's not... human."  
Vida burst into tears. She was still bleeding freely. A trickle of blood dribbled down her mouth to her chin. Ofelia handed Alex a towel, which she wrapped the reanimated baby in. It squirmed and thrashed and growled. It gargled and threw up blood. It was like something out of a nightmare. "I want to hold her. I want to feel her in my arms." said Vida, sobbing. She held out her arms, and Alex and Ofelia shared a glance before placing the tightly wrapped baby in her arms. Vida pulled down the towel a little to get a better look at the face. She wiped blood from it's cheek. "She looks like him," said Vida, before shaking with sobs of grief, "Everyone I love is dead." The others let her be for the moment, aware that she was dying. She had lost too much blood, and there was nothing to sew her back up with. After a minute of crying, Vida looked up. "The gun..." said Vida, her voice quivering as she eyed the pistol in Jack's hand. He had unconsciously brought it downstairs with him. He glanced down at it, then back at her. "No way, Vida! We can find another way, I can't-"  
"No, there's nothing else! I'm in pain. My baby is dead." Her voice cracked, her eyes gleaming with tears. She held out a shaky hand, her expression firm. "The gun, Jack. Give me the gun."  
Solemnly, Jack surrendered the gun. Vida put the barrel against her baby's head, and watched it squirm and cry for a moment. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this. And I'm sorry you had to die. I'll be with you soon. I love you, Annalise." She pulled the trigger. It stopped moving. Vida put the gun against her own skull, and in a flash, she too stopped moving. -  
They gave Vida and Annalise a proper sea burial. They laid them to rest in a spare set of bed sheets they'd found in a cabinet. Annalise was posed in Vida's arms, forever embraced. The sheets were secured tightly, each member of the group said a small thought or prayer, and then the mother and daughter were committed to the sea. -

Alicia, lost in thought, made her way down the corridor to the crew quarters. Maybe if she laid down for a bit, she could clear her head. Ahead of her, the bathroom door swung open. Jack stepped out with a towel in hand, rubbing it along his wet hair. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. He had changed into clean clothes; a loose white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, complimentary of Nick's left-behinds. He had also taken advantage of Luis' garment bag. The neckline of his shirt was damp from his hair, his cheeks and forehead tinged pink from the hot shower. Alicia felt a rush of embarrassment for just standing there outside the bathroom, staring at him. Jack paused, and his eyes flitted open, capturing Alicia's green in his brown. A playful smirk curved his lips, and he moved to pass her in the corridor. "Like what you see?" Jack teased. "In your dreams," Alicia huffed, flustered. She noticed a sadness in his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
"Jack," she said, "You don't have to put on an act. What happened this morning... I'm sorry." She hadn't liked Vida at all, but no one deserved to die like that. "It's ok Alicia, really," said Jack, looking away from her. "This is life now. Shit happens." "It doesn't have to be. You can't save everyone, but you can protect the ones you're with. We can look after each other. What you've done for me... I'm grateful." She saw a small smile flit across his face, and then it was gone. "Thanks," said Jack, not knowing what else to say in response. He felt hopeless and alone, everyone he had known and supported had died. Connor, Reed and Vida, they weren't the best of people, but they saw something in him. They saved him from the depths of hell, and put him to work. Gave him purpose. A reason to live, and a way of accomplishing it. Losing them, it was like losing his loved ones all over again. His family and friends... Allison. Now he was flying solo, picking up from where he'd left off, applying his new knowledge and experiences to his survival needs. He looked at Alicia, one of the new faces he'd found while living on the ocean waves. He found comfort just by being near her. She was his family now. 'Do I have to lose you too?' He thought.

-  
Alicia sat on the lower bunk, feet flat on the ground and her shoulders hunched over with the weight of the day. It had been a long one. Not long after she'd sat down, Ofelia came in and sat on the bunk opposite her. "Hey," said Ofelia. "Hey," replied Alicia. "The only reason I'm here is to look after you. It's what your mom wanted. Please don't hate me." "I don't hate you. I actually feel safer with you here." And I trust you more than Alex." Alicia looked away, then down at her hands clasped in front of her. "Alicia, how well do you know that guy? I mean, he and his crew hijacked us, threatened us with guns, took you and Travis away. What makes him different now?" Alicia looked slightly irritated. "Jack's not different. He's the same as us. He's just trying to survive. Reed and Connor were the ones making all the plans, they just had Jack thinking he was doing what was needed to survive. He's a good guy and I trust him."  
"Well, if he tries anything, I'll be the first to know," said Ofelia, smirking slightly.

Alicia woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare, only this time, her dad reanimated. She sat up and climbed out of the top bed, dropping to the floor as quietly as she could. She snuck past Ofelia to the door, careful not to make a sound. The door didn't creak. She padded across the hall barefoot. In her moment of spontaneity she forgot socks, so the floor felt icy cold. She glanced around before softly knocking on Jack's door three times. After no response, she tried the handle. It opened with ease, and she slipped inside, shutting it behind her. She blinked in the dark, making out a figure near the door.  
Jack stood there, the gun from earlier pointed at the intruder. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a long-sleeved gray shirt, but he wore his lace up boots and jacket over the night clothes. He had been out on watch duty earlier. "Jack," said Alicia, her breath caught in her throat, "It's me."  
"Alicia? God, I could've shot you." She heard the gun being placed down, and then he was embracing her. He guided her to sit down on the bed parallel to his, and he shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his boots. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a lighter, and lit a candle by his bedside. Alicia found a second candle and he lit that too. When they could see each other better, he sat back on his bed, contemplating her. He reached into his pocket again, this time pulling out something that resembled a cigarette. A closer look showed the ends were twisted. "Is that weed?" Jack smirked at her, a devious look in his eyes as he lit up. He took a long drag, then leaned around behind him to crack open the window. "What, are you worried you'll get busted?" teased Alicia. He exhaled, and held out the joint to her. "Some habits die hard," said Jack. She took it from his fingers and put the cannabis to her lips, inhaling. She coughed several times and her eyes watered, throat burning as she passed it back to him. He took another drag, let her have another go at it, then stumped it out for later usage. They looked at each other, and he smiled. Jack sat forward to get a better look at her. She had bags under her eyes. She wasn't getting enough sleep. "Why did you come to me tonight? Did you have a bad dream?" Alicia nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Alicia shook her head, cleared her throat. "Do you want water?" Alicia nodded vigorously. Jack grinned, and got up to get her a bottle he had setting on the desk. He came back with the water, handing it to her before plopping down on his bed again. "What do you want to talk about?" "Oh, I don't know. How long have you been smuggling drugs across the Mexican border?" "Since I met you. And what's an apocalypse without a little Mary Jane?" Alicia laughed, and his head swam. "I didn't take you for a cannabis girl. Maybe molly at parties," said Jack, "You look too much like a goody-two-shoes."  
"Oh please, it's just weed. And you don't know my story," said Alicia, waving a sass hand in his face.  
"You're right," said Jack, "Enlighten me."  
"What would you like to know?"  
"What's your last name?"  
"Clark. Yours?"  
"Kipling. Jack Kipling."  
"Your initials are J.K. Does that mean your name is a joke?" "Hm," said Jack, seeming to seriously think it over, "If it is, it's not very funny, is it?" "Hey, Jack?" "Yeah?" "When you were a kid, you played the game 'the floor is lava' right?"  
He blinked. "Yeah."  
"Don't you wish we could go back in time, play silly games about disasters instead of actually living them now?" "Never thought of it like that. So, are you saying you want to play games? Cuz I saw a chess board upstairs. Maybe I can nick a deck of cards somewhere."  
Alicia stared at him. "I know, I know, it's just hard to think about. Sometimes, when I'm laying in bed about to pass out, I almost feel normal. But then I get up, and it all comes back to me. My main focus is survival, and I can't afford to feel guilt. "When we talked over the radio, I know I was suppose to bait you, but you brought me back to that feeling of normal again. Like, I could just be a teenager for a second and complain about shit. I felt so fucked up, knowing that I had to use you.  
"But you know something? That part is over, and now we can do whatever we want. We can chart the world, there's nothing to stop us."  
"Yeah, except for a few infected."  
"Hey, has that stopped us yet?"  
Alicia smiled at him. Maybe it was the weed kicking in. She stretched out her arms to embrace him. Jack gratefully complied. "This probably sounds weird, but you seriously mean a lot to me, Alicia. Like, I know we haven't known each other long, but I think I'd lose my shit if I lost you." He sounded a bit muffled as he spoke into her hair, but Alicia caught every word. Her heart fluttered. Again, maybe the effects of the weed. Alicia pulled away to look at him. "I'm glad I met you." She paused. "My head feels funny. Everything is spinning... Is the ship sinking?" asked Alicia, genuinely worried. "You're high as a kite." Jack chuckled. "Oh, ok. Will you hold me? I don't want to sink." "Yeah, of course." He guided her to his bed, sliding all the way over to give her room. She laid down, pulling him with her. He adjusted himself so they were facing each other. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. Just give me some time to sober up and I'll get off you."  
"No rush," said Jack, smiling down at her cute form. It felt good to have someone to hold. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and said to her, "I won't let anything happen to you, Alicia. I've got you." 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey you guys, it's Swampers here. I haven't uploaded or even written a chapter in what looks to be a year now, been moving and started a new job that takes up most of my free time. But I sit around at work and daydream a lot and I want to start uploading again. I've been going thru a lot and I want to take my mind off of those things, plus I miss your reviews and input! Don't give up on me yet :)

I want to take the characters aboard the Abigail to the coco islands, a real place in Costa Rica. The actor who plays Jack is from Costa Rica, anyd the spot where they're at in Mexico doesn't seem like a bad distance away. I was doubtful about continuing the story because of the direction FTWD took, with killing off certain characters and such, tho I WAS pleasantly surprised when Alicia did in fact pull away from her mom, I thought I was getting out of character with that. And tbh I don't care anymore what the show does, this ship has already sailed and I like it, so that matters... right?

Thank you for reading, and hopefully continuing to read!


End file.
